ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Cero Klein * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 FIGHT TO 1HP!!! Cero Klein * Health: 212,908.75/251,000 * Strength: 68 (102.6) Burn * Speed: 67 (107) * Stamina: 470/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: ** Ancient Martial Arts Gloves - Ki Damage Boost. * Effects: Pure Saiyan Extra Physical Damage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature Form: Roku Tsubasa no Gōin Tenshi Shin Articost * Health: 207,832/221,000 44,330/55,250 * Strength: 62 97 * Speed: 62 97 * Stamina: 419/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Sword, Combat Gauntlet * Effects: 30% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Dragon Burn * Blast 2: Burst Attack * Blast 2: Burning Spin * Signature: Gear Power Transformations FIGHT!!! Turn Order: Cero, Shin #Cero jumps in, "Let's do this, a rematch." He grins as he jumps forward and knocks Shin around 10 times (4 hit, 2,584 damage). #Shin takes his sword out of its sheath. "Dude, a 'rematch' isn't the word for this." he says passing by Cero and lining his blade up sheathing his sword. "It'll be another slaughter." he states slamming his sword down into the sheath and slashing Cero five times and then firing four ki blasts at Cero's back. "Arrow Notch Surprise." (4 sword hit, 2 Ki hit, Damage: 5,766). #Cero jumps back and laughs, "Let's kick this duel into overdrive." His hair turns blonde and his power rises as he goes Super Saiyan. He then fires a barrage of 9 Ki attacks, "Senjū Kōten Taihō!" (7 hit, 10,584 damage). #Shin stretches. "I almost felt that one." he says increasing his power by going up a level and then rushes forward firing eight Ki Blasts and then using his barrier Dragon Burn. (All Hit, 10,864 damage). #Cero holds his arm and powers up, activating Saiyan Pride, "It's time to rev it up!!!" He fires 10 Ki Blasts at Shin and jumps back (3 hit, 10,920 damage). #Shin watches through the fire and smiles. "Oh man, you're in alot of trouble now." Shin says rushing forward and getting up close and personal holding a ki blast against his stomach and firing it off then launching several more in a flash pelting him into a wall before holding a large balled ki above his head and flinging it into the small building and destroying the building having it collapse on top of him (10 ki blasts, 8 hit, 13,580 damage). #Cero jumps forward and punches Shin 5 times (Miss). #Shin easily dodges the punches and retaliates by pulling out his sword and slicing at him nine times before spinning his blade and sheathing it and causing the slashes to appear on Cero's chest in a fancy pattern. "Fancy, Shmancy don't you agree?" he laughs looking back at Cero (5 hit, 5% burn Damage: 7,881.25). #